


Pokemon Tenebra: From Shadows Into Light - Art

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bad Art, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful portrait of a heroic, misunderstood heroine and her beloved Mew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Tenebra: From Shadows Into Light - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pokemon Tenebra: From Shadows Into Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218551) by [xenoglossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy/pseuds/xenoglossy). 



[](http://imgur.com/f6yaeGi)


End file.
